


First Mate's Welcome

by Euriya



Category: One Piece
Genre: Post-Wano Arc (One Piece), Wano Arc (One Piece) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euriya/pseuds/Euriya
Summary: Zoro talks with Jinbei after the crew departs from Wano
Relationships: Jinbei & Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 31





	First Mate's Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written anything complete in a while and this is short, but I enjoyed it a lot  
> I love both Zoro and Jinbei and I can't wait to see more interaction between the crew

His fingers tapped out a quiet rhythm on the railing of the Thousand Sunny. The brightly colored ship was darkened by the night as it floated on the open ocean. Most of the crew was moving about inside with the long-nosed sniper keeping watch and the young navigator checking the weather every so often, leaving him alone on the deck. He breathed deeply, feeling the air on his skin and in his lungs. It had been sometime since he had been so untethered. He had been worried about a great number of things. Now he was simply one of the Straw Hats.

Not that there was anything simple about any of the Straw Hats. Their— his— energetic captain was a driving force in taking down the former Rock pirates, two Yonkous, Big Mom and Kaido. The future pirate king he chose to follow.

Footsteps on the grass of the deck moved toward him and he and the swordsman stood together as they stared out at the sea. The sound of waves knocking against the side of the ship filled the small silence between them.

“Thank you for protecting him.” They both knew the infamous former bounty hunter was not talking about the events that occurred in Wano, on Whole Cake Island retrieving the beloved cook, or even helping them back in Fishman Island at the start of the New World.

Still he replied, “I am a part of his crew.”

“Not then.”

“The captain is an— inspiration for those with dreams they reach for.” Roronoa snorted at the understatement. “I refused to fight for the Marines in their self-created war. Not against the Whitebeards. It was a selfish revenge against someone many years dead, executed all too similarly. I wish I had been able to do more. They locked me next to Ace in the lowest level of Impel Down. He wanted his family, both of his families, to stay away. Of course they didn’t and Ace still died,” he gritted his teeth at memory, the long healed wound on his chest seemed to throb with his thoughts, “but I was convinced of Luffy’s will. Everything that followed was because of him. His strength and his belief in the rest of you.”

“Luffy’s like that. He doesn’t give up on anything. That’s how he dragged me along, well that and few other things.” His hands brushed the hilts of his three swords, lingering on the white one. “Welcome to the crew Jinbei.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
